


Hyoutei Eternity ~

by ItsFaythe



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFaythe/pseuds/ItsFaythe
Summary: Chapter 7 up!A series of differently themed - mostly funny and light-hearted - one-shots about my beloved Silver Pair and the other Hyoutei members as supporting characters (sometimes with their parents and/or other players as guests, too).





	1. An Innocent Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shishido and Choutarou made an innocent but disastrous mistake.  
> Their teammates will never let them live it down :'D

**~ • _An innocent mistake_**

Choutarou's classmates were speechless when he entered the room that day. The silence that followed was more than embarrassing but, when he finally made it to his desk, they couldn't suppress their chuckles.  
Why?  
Oh, well, it was the way he was dressed that caught their attention. The uniform he was wearing was a bit too small for his size: the shirt he had on stuck to his upper body in a slightly uncomfortable way and it was a miracle that the trousers were still buttoned, despite not making it to his ankles, exposing a good portion of his bunny-themed socks - Dammit! Why did he have to wear them that day of all?  
«Ohtori-kun, have your clothes shrank during the night?» asked one of the girls, giggling cutely.  
«Nice socks, Ohtori!» replied one of the guys, snickering.  
Choutarou's cheeks flushed red for the embarrassment. It was too obvious that it wasn't _his_ uniform, wasn't it?  
But it just _happened_.

  
They ended their training way later than usual the previous day, and Choutarou just offered Shishido to stay over at his house instead of walking home in the middle of the night.  
Not having morning practice that day, then, they overslept a bit too much and, being in a hurry, they just took the first uniform within their hand's reach.  
Not that they didn't notice the mistake, but there was no time to change back and would have run late if doing so.  
So, they just ran towards the school with the wrong uniform on, planning on exchanging them as soon as possible.  
«I... actually...» stuttered the boy, blushing even redder if possible...

-*-*-*-

In class 3-C, Shishido was using all his willpower to suppress the urge to strangle Mukahi and Jirou.  
He was wearing Choutarou's uniform and was way too big for him: the shirt was more than twice his size, sleeves going way over his hands, while the trousers were so long that he had to roll them up at the ankles to avoid tripping while walking.  
Gakuto was on the floor, laughing so hard that tears were running from his eyes, while Jirou was taking photos of his friend with the cellphone, snickering amused.  
«Oh my... it hurts...» commented the red-head, clutching at his stomach. «But this is so funny!» continued, shaken by another fit of laughter.  
«It's not!» replied the other, beet red for the embarrassment. «Jirou! Put that phone away, before I break it in half and shove it down your throat!» and the other immediately put it in his pocket, scared.  
Anyway, Mukahi's hysterical laughter gathered the attention of many students, Atobe and Oshitari among them.  
«Now, this is a sight» commented Atobe, snickering amused.  
«Have you suddenly shrank, Shishido?» echoed Oshitari, mischievous grin plastered on his face. Oh, how he hated that face...  
«Shut. Up» retorted Shishido, getting even redder, hiding his face behind the oversized sleeve covering his hand.  
«You're already at this level of your relationship?» asked the captain, chuckling.  
Shishido was ready to answer, but the bell rang and they were forced to drop the subject...

-*-*-*-

By the lunch break - Thanks, Mukahi and Oshitari - the entire school had been talking about that innocent mistake.  
Shishido felt everybody's gaze on him, and it was so uncomfortable and embarrassing...  
«Oi, Choutarou» was his call from the open door of Choutarou's classroom.  
The girls started to giggle seeing him. Hearing about it was a thing, seeing it was even better!  
Shishido, leaning against the doorframe, was in the opposite situation of his double partner, and he looked so cute that the girls really couldn't help themselves.  
«Shishido-san!» exclaimed Choutarou, hurrying to his senpai's side.  
Shishido grabbed his partner by the arm and started to drag him towards a precise destination, all the while keeping his trousers from sliding down his hips with the other hand.  
«Where are we going, Shishido-san?» asked the younger, blushing when some students pointed at them.  
«To the toilet, we need to change back as soon as possible» answered the older, entering the male toilet and opening the first stall available, while the other took the one next to him.

Few minutes later, they emerged from the toilet wearing the right uniform.  
«Oh, now I feel more at ease» affirmed Choutarou, finally able to stretch without fearing to tear the fabric. «Your shirt's so small that I was even afraid that breathing would have ripped it»  
«And your trousers are so long that, every time I walked, I risked to stay with only my underwear on» replied Shishido, laughing.  
At that, Choutarou reached behind his partner to pull back the trousers and take a look at said underwear. The other shrieked in surprise.  
«Well, at least they're not as embarrassing as my socks» commented the younger, showing them to him.  
«Nah, they're cute» answered the older, shrugging. «Weren't they Jirou's birthday present?»  
«Yeah. And I chose the worst time to wear them...»  
«Next time, let's put our uniforms in different places so we won't mistakenly take the wrong one»  
«Definitely!»


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can happen if Atobe organizes a movie marathon at his mansion?

**~ • _Movie Night_**

After an animated discussion about movies occured in the lockers, the Hyoutei regulars decided to organize a movie marathon that same week-end.  
The chosen series had been Final Destination, mostly because all of them had seen three movies at most, with only Atobe as the one who has watched all five of them.  
So, the captain offered his place - and his huge cinema room - promising to give them the best movie experience of their lives!

On friday afternoon, right after the training, Atobe's limousine came to pick up all nine boys and take them to his mansion.  
High-class snacks were served in luxurious plates and bowls right in the cinema room, where one of the butlers was ready to start the reproduction at Atobe's signal.  
Needless to say that Choutarou was against this, at first. He never liked horror and gorey movies because they always scared him to death, but then Shishido asked him to come with that disarmingly beautiful smile of his - oh god, does he know how stunning he is when smiling like that? - and Choutarou's heart melted right away and was immediately convinced.  
Anyway, only half an hour after their arrival, they managed to settle on the many seats of the room and started watching the first movie.  
It started pretty bad: the plane where the main character and his classmates were exploded mid-air killing every single passenger and flight attendant.  
But, hey, the boy, who had a premonition of the incident, freaked out and was kicked out of the plane with a handful of classmates and a teacher, unconsciously saving them from the upcoming disaster. Good, right?  
Nope. Because, as time went by, they started to die one by one in the same order they died during the boy's vision. In the end, even the protagonist couldn't save himself from death...  
«Whoa!» exclaimed Mukahi, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. «That was pretty unexpected!»  
The movie was so intense and with some plot twists that it managed to gain the attention of all the boys, including Jirou, who stayed awake for the entire show.  
«Did...did he just die despite all his efforts to prevent it?» asked Choutarou, shaking.  
«Yup» replied Shishido, sitting right next him and lightly caressing his hand with the thumb.  
«You can't escape death, no matter how hard you try» continued Atobe, turning his head towards them. Choutarou gasped at that statement. «But, hey, it's just a movie. Don't take it too seriously, Ohtori»  
The boy only nodded, taking a deep breath and tighting his hold on Shishido's hand.  
Then, Jirou, who was looking at them from behind, yawned loudly.  
«I'm hungry, Kei-chan. When is dinner going to be served?»  
Atobe looked at him, then at his own phone.  
«Soon» announced, nodding. «Why don't we take a break and continue after dinner?»

And so it was.  
They had a slow and expensive dinner and then returned to the cinema room, ready to start the second movie.  
Choutarou immediately grabbed Shishido's hand in anticipation, already prepared about what was going to happen.  
Unexpectedly, that movie gave him the reason as to why his sister always avoids being behind a truck transporting tree trunks when driving in the highway...  
During the beginning of third movie, then, he noticed how his senpai tensed up and tightened the hold on his hand.  
«Are you ok?» asked the younger, whispering softly into his ear.  
«Yup...» replied the older, nervously chewing on a mint gum. Just when had he fished that out? «I just... don't like this part much...»

«Hey, Ryou!» exclaimed loudly Mukahi during the movie's credits. «Was this the movie that scared you when you were younger?»  
«Thanks for pointing it out loud» retorted the other, embarrassed. Thanks goodness the lights were off.  
«Oh... now everything makes more sense» commented Oshitari, smugness clear in his voice. «That's why you freaked out that day at the amusement park!»  
«Shut up!»  
«Oh, little Shishido-kun is afraid of rollercoasters»  
«Oshitari, I...!»  
At that, Atobe snapped his fingers and shushed them just few moments before the beginning of the fourth movie...

-*-*-*-

It was late into the night when they finished the marathon.  
They were pretty tired by that moment and decided to go straight to bed in the rooms Atobe had offered to them.

Anyway, not much after they fell asleep, Choutarou woke up screaming. Shishido, sleeping next to him, was startled awake.  
«Choutarou, what the fuck?» asked, switching the bedside light on.  
The boy was sitting and sobbing lightly, hands covering his face.  
«Hey...» continued the other, reaching behind to rub soothing circles on his back. «Why are you crying?»  
Choutarou removed the hands to look at him for a moment, then hugged him tightly.  
«Shishido-san... It was horrible...»  
«You had a nightmare, haven't you?»  
«Yes...» whined the younger, nuzzling his neck. «You... We all died, one by one... It felt so real it scared me...»  
«Hey, it's fine, it was just a nightmare» replied Shishido, caressing his back in a comforting manner. «We're here, all safe and sound, there's really nothing to worry about» and he kissed his cheek lovingly.  
«Am I stupid for being scared by a movie?»  
«Absolutely not. The third movie scared me to the point that I risk a panic attack every time I get near a rollercoaster. You witnessed it first-hand»  
«You scared me that day»  
«But it was you who brought me back to my senses»  
«We're even, I think...»  
Then, there was silence for a while, until...  
«Shishido-san, can we cuddle?»  
«Wha-what??» replied the other, blushing.  
«I... I feel calmer when I'm with you» admitted Choutarou, lowering his gaze. «I thought that... that hugging you would prevent me to get another nightmare...»  
Shishido didn't answer, but stayed where he was for a moment, thinking.  
«Ok» agreed, nodding. «I allow you to hug me for tonight»  
«Really? Thank you, Shishido-san!» replied the younger, hugging him again.  
«Just don't talk to the others about this, Gakuto will never let me live it down» commented the brown-haired one, switching the light off.  
«I won't, I promise»  
And then, they settled back under the covers, adjusting their positions so that Choutarou was spooning Shishido, the older's smaller body held lovingly in his arms.  
«Don't do anything funny down there» murmured Shishido, a bit embarrassed by their position.  
Choutarou just giggled and nuzzled his senpai's nape cutely, before closing his eyes and trying to relax.  
«Good night, Shishido-san»  
«Mh... 'night, Choutarou»  
And then, they both drifted back to sleep without any other unpleasant interruption.


	3. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the night in the U-17 Camp, Eiji can't sleep, but that allowed him to witness something interesting...

**• ~ _Happiness_**

It was some time after the curfew when Eiji got up and exited the room he shared with his double partner and Hyoutei's Silver Pair, heading towards the common toilet on the floor.  
Some moments later, Shishido went down the stairs of the bunk bed to stand in front of the bottom one.  
Curtains immediately opened, showing the smiling face of Choutarou. The younger boy lifted the covers of the bed in a silent invitation to be joined under them.  
Needless to say that Shishido took no time in going over his partner and reaching the side of the bed towards the wall, burying himself under the warm covers.  
Choutarou turned and closed the curtain again, smiling at Oishi, who was silent but wide awake and witnessed the entire scene...

-*-*-*-

Few hours later, Eiji still couldn't sleep.  
Weird, because normally he only needed to change position to fall asleep, but even his tossing from one side to the other was useless that night.  
Honestly, how was he supposed to sleep, now that his double partner had just come back from the training camp? He was so happy that his excitement overcame the tiredness.  
So, he just sighed heavily and laid on his back.  
«Awake too, huh?» asked a low voice from the bottom bunk.  
Eiji got up and carefully lowered his head to look down, meeting the equally tired but happy gaze of his partner and best friend.  
«Yup, so it seems» replied the red-head, sticking his tongue out in a cute way.  
«Wanna come here?» offered the other, nodding to the side of his bed. «It's large enough to accomodate two people»  
Without a second thought, Eiji literally jumped down, surprisingly landing without a sound, as to not wake up the other occupants of the room. Shishido would probably kill him if woken up in the middle of the night...  
Oh, speaking of which...  
«Where's Shishido?» questioned Eiji, looking around the dimly lit room. The other top bunk was undone but the boy was nowhere to be found.  
Oishi simply pointed towards the bed on the opposite side of the room.  
«Oh, really? When?»  
«When you went to the toilet»  
«Two hours ago, really?»  
«Yup»  
Then, Eiji looked curiously at the other bed, curtains drawn to give the occupants some privacy.  
So, he carefully walked towards it, slowly pulling the right curtain just enough to peek inside.  
The first thing he saw was Choutarou's silver hair glinting in the faint light seeping through the window, leaning on his right side and giving him his back.  
Quite immediately, there were some movements and the shifting of bodies. Eiji stayed still until they stopped.  
Shishido had turned on his left side, cuddling in the warm hug of his bigger friend.  
The younger adjusted in the position, long arms drawing his partner closer, and nuzzled the other's brown hair lovingly.  
Eiji could have sworn to have heard him mewling contentedly...  
Shishido, then, moved his right arm from between their bodies and encircled the other's back, hand lightly grabbing at Choutarou's shirt, burying his face in the boy's broad chest.  
Eiji smiled in adoration, those two looked finally happy after the time spent apart.  
He sighed and pulled the curtain back to its previous position. Then, turned towards Oishi and joined him inside the bed.  
«They're so cute and happy» affirmed, hugging the other. «I'm happy again, too»  
«Yeah, so am I» replied Oishi, adjusting their position so they were more comfortable. «Let's try to sleep now» continued, yawning.  
Eiji was already ahead of him, having fallen asleep right after they settled.  
So, Oishi hugged his partner tighter and his eyes immediately shut, quickly reaching for the other in the dreams' realm...


	4. Winter Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feared seasonal flu hit the Tokyo area.  
> What happened at Hyoutei?

**• ~ _Winter sickness_**

The Tokyo area had been heavily hit with the seasonal flu that comes every winter.  
It had spread so rapidly that, in roughly a week, every single school had been wiped out, elementary and middle schools being the most hit.  
And, with flu, club activities had been interrupted to prevent further infection.  
Well, not that the clubs had many members left... Like the tennis clubs: Yamabuki, St. Rudolph and Fudomine, for example, only had less than half of the members and regulars, while Seigaku's team had few left, all nine regulars bedridden.  
As for Hyoutei, they had more than three-forths of the members at home with high fever and coughs, five out of nine regulars among them: Atobe - always wanting to be the first in everything - had been the first one to catch the flu, Kabaji coming second, and then Mukahi, Oshitari and Taki. Hiyoshi was probably the next one, considering that he had been coughing all day and occasionally touching his own forehead to check the temperature.

Anyway, the four survivors were at the dining hall at the moment, sitting at Atobe's personal table and being surrounded by only half of their schoolmates.  
Hiyoshi had confined himself at one head of the table, away from the others, not wanting to infect his friends. Shishido was at the opposite head and Choutarou on his left, Jirou on his other side was dozing off as usual, waking up here and now to eat a portion of his food.  
Choutarou had his eyes glued to Shishido, looking at him with concern. His partner was weirdly calm and eating slowly.  
Well, not really eating, actually. More like poking at the food around the plate and occasionally taking small bites.  
«Are you ok, Shishido-san?» asked the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
Shishido only grumbled and nodded, poking at the juicy steak in front of him.  
«You've eaten so little, it's not like you»  
«I'm just not hungry today...» mumbled the older, voice close to a whisper, eating only the head of an asparagus.  
That set an alarm off in Choutarou's head. Shishido was a big eater and always ate large portions - thing that always made the younger question about where he could store all that food in such a small body - and that just wasn't right. He would have normally devoured that dish in no time - and other two after that - but the plate in front of him was almost full, only nibbled here and there.  
«Shishido-san, may I...» started Choutarou, hand reaching out to touch the other's neck. It was oddly warm, so he moved forward towards the other's forehead.  
Shishido's eyes, tired and slightly drooping, fluttered close when Choutarou's lips found their place on his forehead.  
«You're hot» commented the younger, fingers reaching up to brush lightly against his cheek.  
«I know» was the immediate answer, said with a weak grin on the lips.  
«That's not what I meant» replied Choutarou, chuckling lightly. Well, that was a bit called for...  
«I think you have a fever, Shishido-san»  
«Nah, I'm fine» answered the other, giving a small cough. «I just haven't slept well last night and my whole system is a bit upset because of that»  
«Shishido-san...»  
«Choutarou» replied the older, looking at him directly to sound more convincing. «Don't worry...» continued, words said in a whisper, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
And then, his eyes blinked few times before rolling back and closing, body slumping over to one side.  
«Shishido-san!»

That same day, the principal announced that the school would be closed for a week.

-*-*-*-

In the afternoon, the Hyoutei regulars' group chat opened with a message from Choutarou.  
"Guess who caught the flu?" said, a photo of Shishido, lying in bed and covering his face with an hand, attached to it.  
"Welcome to the club, Ryou" was Mukahi's answer, waving at him with an emoji.  
"Hey, Ohtori. Are you at Shishido's house?" questioned Atobe with a smirk icon.  
"Yup!" answered, sending them another photo: a selfie this time, with himself in it smiling and making a "V" sign over Shishido's shoulder, the other boy curled up by his side with the head on his chest.  
"You know, you shouldn't stay this close to him, or you'll get sick too" was the captain's scold, this time with no emoji in it. "That's how Kabaji caught it"  
«Oh-ho~ Atobe» was Oshitari's vocal message, smugness in his tone despite the hoarse voice.  
"You'll get 40 laps for that insinuation, Oshitari" retorted Atobe, pissed off. "When the club re-opens, of course"  
Oshitari sent him the middle finger emoji and the other answered him with the one that blows kisses.  
"Anyway, guys, how are you?" asked the younger, a concerned emoji after the question.  
"Ore-sama is feeling better" replied Atobe with a thumb up.  
"Same" commented Kabaji with a smiling emoji.  
"Yup, me too" echoed Mukahi with a "V" sign and a smiling icon.  
«Still have fever» said Oshitari, coughing.  
"I too have fever" replied Taki with the sick emoji. "But, at least, I stopped coughing"  
"Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you all that the school will be closed for a week to prevent further infection"  
"The best news ever!" commented Mukahi, adding, few seconds later, the gif of an excited Kermit.

That same evening...  
"As expected, I too caught the flu" announced Hiyoshi using the emoji with the thermometer in its mouth.  
"I'm feeling a bit dizzy..." was, instead, Choutarou's comment.  
"Told you you would have gotten sick too, Ohtori" replied Atobe. "Ore-sama is never wrong"  
"I can argue about that" retorted Hiyoshi with a perplexed emoji.  
"Ore-sama will ignore that comment, because you're not in your right state of mind because of the flu"  
"You sure, Kei-chan? :3" answered Jirou, for the first time that day.  
"Jirou"  
"I'm going back to sleep :3"  
"Good boy"

-*-*-*-

"I think I'm going to die..." was Choutarou's comment the next morning. "My head hurts, my throat hurts... Everything hurts... And I feel so lonely I need a hug..."  
«It's because... you hugged me the whole afternoon... that you're like this... now» replied Shishido via a vocal message, voice hoarse and out of breath.  
"I still want to hug you" answered the younger, with the sad icon with a single tear.  
«Choutarou... you're so hopeless»  
Oshitari replied sending the image of the seal screaming "Gaaayyy!".  
Few moments later, Mukahi answered with the gif of Kermit laughing out loud.  
«Oh... just wait until... I get my hands... on both of you»  
"You don't sound menacing at all, Ryou" retorted the redhead, adding the emoticon that sticks its tongue out. "More like on the verge of a respiratory collapse"  
"Hey! Where is everyone? :o" questioned Jirou, already awake. "The gate's closed and no one's coming :("  
"You're at school, Jirou?" asked Mukahi, a suprised emoji after the question.  
"Yes :3"  
"Senpai, where were you when yesterday the principal announced the school's closure?"  
"Probably asleep :3"  
"Senpai... you're a lost cause..." replied Hiyoshi with the exasperated emoticon.  
"More important" stepped in Atobe, interrupting the conversation with the "ok" icon (in his case means the snap of fingers). "Shishido can give hugs?" continued, adding several shocked emojis.  
«I'm so sick... of all of you...»


	5. That time when...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, do you remember when...

**• ~ _That time when..._**

Lots of embarrassing moments have happened among the Hyoutei regulars, there were so many that you could write a book about them and still have stories left for a second one.  
Like that time Mukahi entered the court wearing a bright yellow ribbon in his hair - "I lost a bet" he said, Oshitari snickering amused.  
Or when, during the school's assemblee, they had to watch a sappy, romantic movie -Thanks, girls... - and Shishido, the diehard tough Shishido Ryou, cried for the entire time (Choutarou was the only one that found that sweet, anyway. Probably because he cried too).  
And let's not forget the time they played "Truth or Dare" during one of Atobe's private parties, which ended up with the host telling the others about that time, when he was seven, when he was caught by a maid re-enacting the Lion King's iconic scene with a puppy Beat in his hands.

But the most embarrassing moment - by now, at least - was when Shishido and Choutarou arrived in the locker room, with the younger carrying an upset Jirou in his arms.  
The regulars immediately crowded around them, both worried and intrigued.  
«What happened, Jirou?» questioned Atobe, eyes fixing on the ice bag between his legs.  
Jirou blushed brightly, hiding his face in his hands.  
So, the captain switched his attention to Shishido. After all, they were classmates, if something had happened during the lessons, Shishido would surely know it.  
The other stifled a laughter, then answered.  
«He caught his dick in the zipper» affirmed, wincing and snickering at the same time.  
The others moaned in pain, then couldn't help but chuckle.  
«It happens!» protested Jirou, getting even redder if possible.  
«Yes, but not when you're fifteen» replied Oshitari, half smirking. «I haven't done it since I was six»  
«Anyway» stepped in Atobe, still lightly chuckling. «This is definitely a Jirou-like thing»  
«It doesn't help, Kei-chan» murmured the boy, even more embarrassed.  
«... and goes straight to the first place of the list of "Hyoutei's most embarrassing moments"!»  
«Gyaah!!»


	6. Holiday on Ice

**• ~ _Holiday on ice_**

Winter vacations had just started and Atobe had booked an entire ice skating rink and invited his fellow regulars to celebrate the beginning of the holidays.  
He was showing off as usual, moving around with the grace and skill of a professional, occasionally aided by Kabaji.  
Mukahi and Oshitari were improvising a pair dance, while Hiyoshi never let go of the railing, too scared to fall.  
Taki, despite skating quite well, still didn't trust his ability to the point of letting go of the penguin aid and Jirou was, yes, wearing the skates, but was also riding what looked like a rocking horse, but with skis in the place of the rockers.

  
As for the Silver Pair, Choutarou was trying to teach Shishido how to skate, but the other was utterly terrified of letting go of his hands, legs shaking visibly.  
«Ch-Choutarou, don't leave me» muttered the older, tighting his hold on his partner's hands.  
«Shishido-san, how are you supposed to learn if you keep hanging yourself at me?»  
«I don't want to learn!!»  
In that moment, Taki passed nearby at high speed, laughing merrily, Hiyoshi attached at his hips screaming his head out.  
That distraction gave Choutarou the chance to detach himself from his partner, so he quickly left his hands and stepped backwards.

  
When Shishido recovered from the surprise, he found himself without support and started panicking.  
«Choutarou! Come back here!» shouted, arms flailing before him.  
«Come on, Shishido-san» replied the other boy, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture. «I'm right here, you just have to make a couple of steps»  
«No no, I can't!» answered the older, extending his hands to try and reach for his friend, so, Choutarou made another step back. «Don't do this!» protested, starting to shake for the tension.  
«Don't be so rigid, drag your feet as if you're walking» suggested the younger, beckoning to him to come closer.  
«I'll fall!»  
«You won't, come on» said Choutarou, smiling reassuringly.  
Shishido looked at him right in the eyes for a moment, then nodded, more to himself than to his partner.

  
And then, just when he was making the first step, someone shoved him from behind.  
«Don't thank me!» said a voice, chuckling.  
«Atobe-senpai!» exclaimed Choutarou, surprised and alarmed.  
Shishido found himself moving forward against his will, so he instictively stilled and closed his eyes, covering his face with the arms.  
Anyway, he didn't hit the floor as he thought he would, but found himself against something soft and warm.  
«Don't be scared...» said the boy holding him, running soothing circles on his back.  
Hearing that voice, the older dared to open his eyes and looked up, finding the reassuring smile of Choutarou there.  
«I'm not» replied Shishido, pouting. Then, he tightened the grip on the other's jacket, shaking lightly. «I thought I was going to fall...»  
«I wouldn't have let that happen»   
Then, their faces inched closer and they both blushed.  
«Hey!» exclaimed them both, turning towards the one that was trying to make them kiss.  
«Oh, Ore-sama thought that it would have been a nice ending» commented Atobe, smirking.

Behind him, Mukahi and Oshitari were snickering amused.  
«Atobe!» growled the shorted of the three, trying to grab his collar, but the other quickly stepped out of his reach and Shishido tripped over his own feet.  
Choutarou grabbed him by the waistband of his trousers just in time to prevent his fall, but they ended up in a funny and compromising position similar to the one they use during their matches.  
«Let me down» affirmed the older, placing the hands on the ice while his legs slowly slid backwards because of his partner's hold.  
«Pure gold!» exclaimed Mukahi, taking a photo with his phone.  
Choutarou immediately let go of the other and started going after his senpai.  
«Give me that phone!» ordered the younger, chasing him very closely.  
«Not before I posted it on Facebook!»  
«Just wait until I get my hands on you!»  
«As if I would let you to!» retorted the redhead, showing him his tongue while jumping high over his head.

In the meantime, Shishido was still on the ice, looking around to find a way to return to the safety of a pair of tennis shoes. But, seeing that everyone was too occupied in whatever they were doing, he sighed and started moving on all-four towards the closest exit.  
«Do you want a ride?» asked Jirou, nearing him.  
«Anything to get out of here» replied, grabbing the rear of the skiing horse. «Lead the way»  
«All aboard!» exclaimed the volley specialist, starting to move while dragging Shishido, attached at the back of his mean of transport.

A photo of that funny situation - along with some Silver Pair moments - mysteriously made it to Hyoutei team's Facebook page. Who snapped it was still a mystery, anyway...


	7. Meeting the Family - Side Shishido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, meeting your best friend's family can be quite a unique experience...  
> Part one, in which Choutarou meets the Shishidos.

_~ • **Meeting the Family - Side Shishido**_

Choutarou would have lied if he said that he wasn't nervous. Actually, he was tense with nervousness.  
«Calm down, man» affirmed Shishido, lightly rubbing his back. «It's not like my family's going to eat you»  
«I-I can't help it, Shishido-san» replied the boy, relaxing a bit for that gesture. «What if your parents don't like me?»  
«As if something like that could happen!» said the older, flashing him the brightest smile he'd ever seen. «Everybody loves you, Choutarou!»  
Choutarou couldn't help but smile in return. His partner's confidence always made him relax and calm his nerves.

And then, they finally reached their destination.  
The first thing that came to them was Shishido's pet dog - a medium-sized shiba inu - which literally jumped in his owner's arms.  
«Say hi to Akashi» affirmed the boy, turning towards Choutarou while being licked in the face.  
«Hi, Akashi» replied the younger, showing it his palm to sniff.  
When Akashi started licking the hand, Shishido chuckled.  
«See. Even Akashi likes you and she's not very fond of strangers» affirmed the older, putting the dog to the ground again. «Let's go inside, shall we?» continued, opening the front door.

«This will be a gradual meeting» announced Shishido, holding the door open for him. «You won't meet everyone all together, because they come home at different times. Only grandma is here at the moment»  
Choutarou only nodded, taking his shoes off. Immediately, a pair of large slippers were placed in front of him.  
«This is a spare pair dad owns, I doubt mine will fit you» affirmed the other, chuckling. «We're home!» exclaimed, then, announcing their presence in the house.  
«Welcome back, Ryou» replied a womanly voice, steps approaching.  
A small elderly woman appeared from the direction of the living room: Shishido's grandmother, a cute, ordinary old lady with a bright smile on her face.  
«Whoa! You sure are huge, boy!» exclaimed, surprised. «You must be Choutarou-kun»  
«Yes!» answered the boy, bowing profusely. «It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Shishido!»  
«Oh, Shishido's not my family name, just call "Grandma"!» dismissed her, chuckling happily. «So, Ryou. Are you taking him to your bedroom or do you want to settle yourselves in the living room? I need to know where to take the snacks to»  
«Oh, I don't know...» replied the boy, turning towards the other. «Where would you like to stay, Choutarou?»  
«I'll be fine wherever you want to go» answered the younger, smiling kindly at him. Shishido immedietely looked away, blushing lightly.  
«Oh, what a sweet boy» commented the grandmother, smiling kindly. «Ryou, why don't you show him that mess of your bedroom?»  
«S-sure» replied Shishido, taking Choutarou's hand and leading him upstairs.

Half an hour after their arrival, there were loud steps coming from the stairs and, then, the door of Shishido's bedroom flung open.  
«Mom told me that you've finally brought Choutarou-kun home!» exclaimed happily a deep male voice.  
For the surprise, Shishido jumped right in Choutarou's lap, position in which his father caught them.  
«Oh, am I interrupting something?» questioned Mr. Shishido, smirking allusively.  
At that, Choutarou leaped up to stand, the sudden movement making the other land on his butt on the floor with a loud "Fuck!".  
«You forgot how to knock, dad?» grunted Shishido, massaging his rear.  
Choutarou, then, apologized and offered him a hand, readily accepted, and made him stand up with a quick movement.  
«Thanks» said, nodding at his partner. «Anyway, dad, this is Choutarou»  
«Nice to meet you, boy!» affirmed the man, taking his hand and shaking it.  
Shishido's father was a bear of a man, as tall as Choutarou, but with broader shoulders and a larger build. Shishido looked even smaller compared to him.  
«It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shishido» replied the boy, bowing politely. «I can see who Shishido-san didn't got his height from» commented, chuckling.  
At that affirmation, Shishido's father burst out in a loud, heartily laugh.  
«You can bet!» exclaimed the man, reaching out to pat his son on the head. «This kid's exactly like his mother: short height, bad attitude and all»  
«Shut up, dad!» protested Shishido, embarrassed.

Choutarou didn't have the time to answer that someone else entered the bedroom: a woman that looked exactly like Shishido when he had long hair.  
«Hi, Ryou!» exclaimed the woman, getting near her son and shamelessly kissing him on the cheek.  
«W-welcome back, mom» muttered the boy, red for the embarrassement of being kissed by his mother right in front of his best friend.  
Next to him, Choutarou giggled amused.  
«Shishido-san's mother, I presume» affirmed the younger, clearing his throat. «I'm Ohtori Choutarou, Shishido-san's doubles partner. I have to admit that now I understand to whom Shishido-san took after, you are really beautiful, Mrs. Shishido»  
She turned towards him surprised, then left her son to take Choutarou's hands in hers.  
«Ryou, marry him!» affirmed the woman, turning towards her son with sparkling eyes. «I want to keep him, make him my son-in-law»  
«Mom! What are you saying?!»  
His father looked at the scene amused, chuckling lightly.  
«Honey, stop falling for anyone that gives you attention...» affirmed the man, trying to pry her away from the blushing teen. «Anyway, Ryou, Choutaro-kun. Why don't you come downstairs and talk a bit with us while we wait for Arata to return?»  
Shishido groaned at those last words, he really didn't look much forward to see that boy with Choutarou around.  
«Who's Arata?» questioned the silver-haired one, looking at him puzzled.  
«My brother» replied Shishido, huffing. «And he's an ass...»

-*-*-*-

And he was right, because...  
«Have you threatened him or something?» was Arata's first statement after meeting Choutarou, looking suspiciously at his brother.  
«What??» replied the boy, offended.  
«Arata, don't be mean to your brother» retorted their mother, slapping his nape nonchalantly.  
«But it's true, he can't be willingly hang out with someone like Ryou...»  
«Mooom» protested Shishido, whining.  
«This is mean, Arata-san!» stepped in Choutarou, putting his hands on his partner's shoulders in a protective way. «Shishido-san's always so kind to me and he's a really nice and attentive senpai. I'm so lucky to have him by my side...»  
Shishido blushed at those words, while his parents "aww"ed in adoration.  
«Don't say suck girly things, Choutarou» murmured Shishido, looking away in embarrassement. «It's...»  
«Super lame» affirmed Choutarou, completing his catchphrase.  
The older nodded and turned around to shyly hide his face in the other's chest.  
Arata was left speechless. The boy's sincere words managed to easily embarrass his brother. That was something he never imagined to happen. He knew his little brother's tsundere attitude was only an act, but for him to shy away with just few compliments...  
Maybe that boy could be a really good influence to him...  
«I... have to go to the toilet» affirmed Shishido, quickly disappearing from the room.  
So, Choutarou remained alone with his partner's family...  
«I... I...»  
«Say, Choutarou-kun» affirmed Shishido's father, smiling kindly. «Would you like to stay over for dinner?»  
«S-sure» replied, nodding shyly. «Just let me call my parents...» and he too ran upstairs.

-*-*-*-

In the end, Arata apologized for insulting both of them and they all had a nice dinner made by Grandma.

When Choutarou's parents came to pick him up, the whole family, Akashi the dog included, went to the door to say goodbye to the boy.  
«Hope to see you soon, Choutarou-kun» said Grandma, smiling at him.  
«It was nice having dinner with you» echoed Mr. Shishido, patting him on the shoulder.  
«You're welcome whenever you want to come!» replied Mrs. Shishido, bringing him down for a hug.  
«S-sure» answered Choutarou, blushing lightly.  
«Bye!» affirmed Arata, nodding at him.  
«See you tomorrow» murmured Shishido, raising an hand to fist-bump him.  
But then, both his mother and brother shoved him forward and he ended up in Choutarou's arms, which encircled around him in a hug. So, he loosely returned it while blushing madly.  
«See you tomorrow, Shishido-san»  
Shishido nodded and, then, they separated just in time for Choutarou's parents to stop the car right in front of the entrance.  
So, he quickly bowed them goodbye and hurried towards the family car.

Only when the other family was out of ear's reach, Shishido's mother dared to talk again.  
«I still mean it, Ryou» affirmed the woman, smirking. «You have to marry that boy, I'm not willing to let him go»  
«Marry him yourself!» protested the boy, blush renewed on his cheeks.  
«I already have my "Choutarou"» replied the woman, pointing at her husband.  
«I have to admit that you won't make a bad couple» commented Arata, snickering.  
«What's wrong with all of you?!» shouted the boy, storming inside the house.


End file.
